


【纲白/R白】斯德哥尔摩情人

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 处刑
Relationships: Byakuran/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【纲白/R白】斯德哥尔摩情人

“蠢纲，枪带上了吗？”

沢田纲吉停住脚步，将手伸向西装左侧的内袋，里头空空瘪瘪。

“没有。为什么？”

走在他旁边的Reborn只用余光瞥了他一眼，脸上一副意料之中的表情，勾起嘴角笑了笑，没再说什么。此刻，他们正位于彭格列南方圣堂地下室中的一条长廊。一层二层有聚会大厅、会议室和小礼拜堂，而地下室则是一间隐秘之所，专供彭格列高层的长老们使用——不能见光的交易、目的不纯的集会、不定期举办的宗教仪式……纲吉对这些敏感情报多少都有耳闻。在成为黑手党教父的这几年，他不是没想过对彭格列内外进行彻底整治。但他很快意识到这是不可能的。那其中有他能改变的部分，也有难以撼动的部分；传统的积淀往往是一把双刃剑。在不对大众利益造成直接损害的情况下，纲吉决定暂时采取放任自流的策略。Reborn一定知道更多他所不知道的秘密。在局势未明的情况下，他一如既往选择相信他的老师。

长廊内干燥、整洁、奢华，青灰色的石壁上错落有致地悬挂着一些名画的伪作。画中一具具饱满丰润的胴体在幽暗的灯光下失去了光泽，青年男女或暧昧情色或暴力决斗的情态，显得越发诡异、混乱和淫靡了。纲吉不懂得欣赏艺术，他只觉得地下室的气氛怪违和，让他有点摸不着头脑。而Reborn甚至这一路都没告诉他此行的目的。

“如果是任务的话……”纲吉终于忍不住停下脚步，沉声说道，“我想有个准备。”

“怎么，怕了？”Reborn回头笑他，径直走向长廊尽头的房间。当他把手按在门把上时，纲吉的心跳不由自主加快了。Reborn压下帽檐，放低了声调：“一会儿不论进去看到什么，都不要太惊讶。我之后会向你说明的。”

纲吉愈发一头雾水。门背后是一个封闭的房间：黑色的窗帘密密拉紧，盖住了整一面墙，房间里没有窗户，四周有像钻石一样镶嵌在墙里的小灯泡，不刺眼，微弱地、冷冷地照耀着。室温适宜。房间里也没有家具，黑色的地板中央摆着一条足够大的白色针织圆毯。毯子上躺着一个赤身裸体的白发男人，木偶一般精致却毫无生气。苍白的躯体上遍布着斑斑淤青，脖颈和手腕上有明显被捆绑过的勒痕，令人触目惊心。

“白兰——！”

纲吉失声叫道，正要冲过去却被身旁的Reborn拦住。负面情绪不知为何一下子涌上来，他有些激动地甩开Reborn的手，硬是急切上前走近了两步。

“怎么回事？白兰难道不应该已经被高层秘密遣送到流放的海岛上去了吗？”

纲吉的脸色十分难看，他下意识攥紧双拳，也知道自己口气不善。他只是忍不住不发火。他想要靠近白兰检查他的伤，却又因为困惑而不敢轻举妄动。白兰安安静静躺着，仿佛还在熟睡，对周遭的一切无知无觉。

“请回答我，Reborn。”

“真是的，原来你到现在还对这个男人的事耿耿于怀啊……”

“我现在需要一个解释。”

相较纲吉此刻的失态，Reborn倒是一如既往从容不迫的模样。他手插裤袋慢条斯理地渡步过去在白兰身边蹲下，伸出一只手在那具身体上随意游走，像在检查一件物品。纲吉暗自咬紧牙关，呼吸间是一反常态的焦躁。

“事实上，白兰自从大战结束在关押期间，一直在被彭格列高层暗中用于人体实验。当然，实验是良性的，鉴于他超乎寻常的能力，或许会对药品以及人体各项机能开发有所帮助。”

“这些事为什么我不知道？”

“事关彭格列要犯的处置方式，高层的处理方案有一定代表性和权威性。”

“擅自篡改和隐瞒在会议上达成协议的条款，又有什么正当性和合理性可言？Reborn，没想到竟然连你也……”

“看你现在说得头头是道的样子，已经完全能扮演好彭格列十代首领的角色了嘛。”

面对Reborn意味不明的调侃，纲吉更是怒火中烧。

“他身上的伤又是怎么回事？你们还对他无故使用暴力？！”

Reborn注视着白兰的目光忽然柔和下来，变得暧昧而多情。他的手一寸寸抚摸过他的腹部、胸口、锁骨，刻意绕开了那些狰狞的伤痕。而当他的手贴上那张脸时，白兰忽然像被注入了一股奇异的生命力似地，浑身上下微微一颤，随即睁开眼、缓缓转头看向Reborn。他张了张嘴，然而没有发出任何声音，只是对他露出了一个冷淡的、无力的微笑。纲吉一怔，不由自主后退了一步，既愤怒又惊讶地看着眼前发生的这一切，渐渐心生一股令他透不过气来的悲哀。Reborn漫不经心的口吻仿佛只在讲述一个与自己无关的故事。纲吉已经隐隐猜出结果会是什么，但他仍处于一种被过度刺激的状态而一时无法作出任何反应。

“可惜的是，实验没有丝毫进展。显然，白兰拒绝配合——呵，也是呢，像他那样任性无理的家伙……于是高层决定将犯人作废处理，以一种见不得光的猥琐的方式——作为供长老们娱乐消遣的‘宠物’。”

褐色的瞳孔倏地收缩，纲吉咬牙切齿的表情似乎在昭示他下一秒就要给Reborn一拳。然而还没等他踏出一步，从对方漆黑的帽檐下蓦地射出一道凛冽的目光。

“后退，蠢纲。如果只是以彭格列首领的立场，你什么也帮不了他。”

“请不要再试探我了……”纲吉闭了闭眼，深吸了一口气，出乎意料地在同一时刻泄去冲动的怒火，继而沉声道，“即便我现在要追究你对我的瞒报和谎报，也只会牵扯出背后更复杂的利益链条。和判断任务的优先度一样，这点分寸我还是能够把握的。你既然今天把我带到这里，一定期待着我做出些足以改变现状的事。所以，现在我的觉悟是：不管以何种身份站在这里，我都不会再让这种荒唐的情况继续下去了。”

“噢？听起来很有首领的气魄嘛……”

Reborn玩味地加重了“首领”二字，起身从口袋里掏出一盒烟和打火机递给纲吉。

“做什么？我不抽烟。”

“你会用到的。另外记住，枪和烟，以后身上都不要少。谁都不可能成为完美的谈判专家。即便你克制使用暴力，但你必须预估到并不是所有人都能和你一样理性。”

“我明白了，那白兰的事……我需要现在叫医疗小组来帮他检查一下吗？”

“当然不行。用脑子想想，那些长老会允许医疗队的车兴师动众开到这里来吗？况且，我可以告诉你他现在暂时并无大碍，基本上都是外伤。只是……”

“只是？”

“白兰被诊断出失语症。具体原因不明，并非出于任何脑部损伤，最有可能的是在实验过程中留下的后遗症。”

纲吉不禁悲从中来。他深知被人操纵和利用对于弱者来说是何等的痛苦和屈辱。他穷其一生或许也就是为了帮助更多人不被上位者和欺凌者剥削。白兰曾经是一个无耻的剥削者，这点无可厚非。可以说，任何一种刑罚用在他身上都不足以抵消他犯下的罪过以及对世界造成的创伤。但从人道主义角度来看，他在如今回归正轨的社会中仍然是一个人：一个被剥夺了人权、被操纵和利用的弱者。纲吉清楚给予白兰死刑确实无可厚非，但这一判决如何生效且如何被执行，绝不是通过彭格列高层所采用的这种非人的手段。

Reborn因为之后还有一个门外顾问的会议先走了，留下纲吉一人在那个房间思考和冷静。见白兰这会儿忽然缓缓坐起身，纲吉立刻脱下自己的西装外套上前披在他身上。白兰没有拒绝，他像是一副刚睡醒的模样，抬起右手攥紧又张开，随后将冰冷的视线移到纲吉脸上。纲吉能够读出那道目光中的敌意与抵触，但更多的是空虚和迷惘。他知道白兰没有失忆，只是没办法再开口说话了。

“等等——……”

一股大力蓦将纲吉迎面按倒，他还没来得及叫出声，白兰已经跨坐到他身上，一手扣住他的喉部并阴鸷地注视着他，另一只手开始往他腰间摸索。纲吉终于明白过来：白兰在找枪。

“我……咳咳……我没带。”他没费多少力气便掰开白兰掐在他脖子上的手，用肘部支起上身无奈地叹了口气，“有烟，如果你需要的话。”

白兰犹豫半晌，似乎在认真辨别他有没有说谎，随后轻车熟路地抽走他衬衫口袋里的烟，从他身上下来走过去沿墙根靠坐，点燃一根静静地抽起来。直到第一口烟气缭绕而出，纲吉才从白兰眼中捕捉到了一点神采。看来Reborn已经来过这里不下一次了，他想，思绪开始不受控制地延伸：他也和白兰做过吗？白兰一定也激烈地反抗过他吧？可Reborn是那种人吗？Reborn也和他一样对白兰抱有难以言喻的情感吗？回过神来后，纲吉意识到自己竟然已经在开始嫉妒他的老师。明明他应该感谢Reborn告诉他实情，现在却在介意他瞒了他那么久——也许Reborn也是最近才知道的，他只能这么安慰自己，因为被信赖的人背叛固然痛苦，但在这个世界上假如没有值得相信的人则更可悲。

白兰一连抽了三根烟，抽到后面已经忍不住连连咳嗽。在他准备拿起第四根时，纲吉按住了他的手，郑重其事地说道：“我会带你离开这里的。”

白兰先是一动不动，接着用力将他的手甩开，连眼睛也没抬，只是再一次将烟咬进嘴里，可是他握在打火机上的手却颤抖起来，怎么也打不着。纲吉看着他手忙脚乱且动作愈发急躁起来的样子，不由分说连打火机和烟盒一并抽走，顺便掐掉了白兰嘴里的烟，扳住他的脸迫使他与自己对视。

“事到如今，我不会因为高层的行为为自己开脱，这是我的失职。任何人都值得公正的审判，包括你，白兰。”

白兰再一次挣开他的手，后仰脑袋靠在墙上，上扬嘴角对他露出一个无比讽刺的笑容。纲吉知道如果他还能说话，他一定会说：这个世界不存在公正，也无需审判，因为每一个人都是罪人。纲吉从不自诩自己是一个好人，他只是选择了一条充满罪恶和取舍的道路且决心负重前行。而白兰是他人生中一个永远逃不过的劫难——他爱上了他的敌人，爱上了曾经迫害他的人，爱上了最不该爱的人。

纲吉怀疑自己大概患有斯德哥尔摩综合症。

“我保证。”他再一次向他笃定地宣布，“一定会带你离开这里的，白兰。”

为了表示愤怒和决心，纲吉甚至在离开前当着对方的面拨通了高层长老之一的电话，命令下周一召开紧急会议、高层无一例外必须出席。走到门口时，纲吉将自己的外套留给了白兰，并说让他睡个好觉。然后，他看到白兰慢慢张开嘴唇，用口型对他似是而非地比出一句：

“如果没有遇见你就好了。”

＊

翌日，沢田纲吉出门时发现路面异常拥堵。在一个路口等红灯时，他用手机查看了几则头条新闻，才知道今天是总理即位后的第一个国庆日。耗时两个多小时才开到彭格列的南方圣堂，可当纲吉满怀信心推开地下室那间房间的门后，眼前的景象却令他如同五雷轰顶：屋里一片狼藉，原本纯白的地毯被大片殷红的血迹渗透；他的外套落在地上，被踩得皱皱巴巴，而白兰早已不知去向……纲吉又惊又怒，不详的预感油然而生。正当他手足无措地杵在原地时，手机忽然响了。

“喂，Reborn？白兰他——”

“高层得知情报泄露，想在被你问责前杀人灭口。他们昨晚对白兰进行了审判，打算今早对他实施死刑……我也是刚刚得知这个消息，现在正在赶往蒙特克里斯托监狱。”

“可是现在路上有交通管制，今天是国庆日。”

“高层大概正是想利用这一点，尽可能扫清障碍，确保白兰的死刑被顺利执行。”

“可是、可是……”纲吉不禁咬牙切齿攥紧了手机，“这完全违反了法律以及黑手党的内部规矩啊！在以国家名义举办的各种节日上，禁止任何形式的审判或行刑。”

“现在唯一能够想象到的是：高层贿赂了法官，即便不择手段也必须确保白兰的死……我知道，这对你来说很难接受——”

“我根本不能接受彭格列的高层做出这种无耻又毫无道德底线的越轨行为！”

“没时间泄愤了，阿纲，时间不会等你。行刑时间是十点半，在那之前，抱着觉悟去做你认为正确的事吧。”

电话断了，通话记录上方显示的时间是十点十分。纲吉一头冲出房间，飞奔到十字路口观测街上的路况：游行队伍还在不断扩大，簇拥着搬运教堂圣母像的神职人员。从彭格列南方圣堂到蒙特克里斯托监狱车程最少半小时，无论如何用交通工具都不可能在行刑前赶到。纲吉深吸了一口气，他定了定神，随后一鼓作气用双手燃起橙色的空炎腾飞到半空中，以火炎助推朝目的地赶去。

几个一身黑、酷似复仇者模样的男人正从监狱门口鱼贯而入，其中一人提着一把小提琴盒。纲吉一眼便识出他们是职业刽子手，而小提琴盒里则装着专门结果犯人的斧头——甚至不是枪，高层显然想让白兰的尸首无法被辨认。纲吉刚一落到地面上便被一个又高又壮、满脸横肉的警卫拦住。

“请出示身份证明文件。”

纲吉皱起眉，用一副”你在开玩笑”的表情狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你上周刚见过我。这里关押的都是彭格列家族的要犯。”

“请出示身份证明文件，先生。”

纲吉猛地揪出胸口口袋里的家族徽章伸到警卫鼻子底下：“现在你满意了吗？抱歉，我赶时间。”

他几乎是撞开了警卫，在穿越广场时蓦地瞥见不远处有一行人正押着白兰朝邢台走去。他穿着一件白色的长袍，头上被罩着一只黑色麻袋……离行刑还有五分钟；纲吉心急如焚又心如刀绞，他一头冲向监控室——与刑场之间的最后一道阻碍。

“喂，先生！喂！”纲吉急躁地拍打着玻璃窗，“请告诉那些人，仪式必须终止！”

警卫显出一脸茫然的模样，他耸了耸肩，懒洋洋拉长音调：“抱歉，我没有从长老们那儿接到任何通知……”

“我是首领！我有权利——”

“很遗憾，沢田先生，您必须出示有法官盖章生效的延迟执行的证明。”

“怎么会这样……”

纲吉悲愤交加地用拳头重重砸了一下玻璃。就在这时，大门忽然被撞开，Reborn风尘仆仆地闯进来，直接把一份白底黑字的文件拍在窗口。

“延迟执行的证明，由莫里斯法官亲自盖章生效。现在请您放行，先生，耽误我们的时间对您绝对一点好处也没有。”

警卫沉默片刻，脸上的慵懒转瞬化作凝重。他似乎十分不情愿地起身，慢吞吞走向门口，然而刚一跨出值班室便被Reborn一把揪住衣领抵到墙上。只听他一字一顿地说道：“带我们去刑场，立刻、马上！”

通往刑场的那条压抑的走廊长得仿佛没有尽头。纲吉已经能听到监狱长在外面朗诵判决的声音。警卫走在前面为他们一个接一个打开那些上了锁的门，期间纲吉瞄了一眼Reborn手中的文件，如释重负似地叹了口气。

“谢谢你，Reborn。多亏有你及时赶到，不然我就真的不知道该怎么办了……”

“不要误会。我不是为了你，也不是为了贯彻那些不值一提的法律干预。”

纲吉一怔，转头看向Reborn的侧脸。他面目紧绷，看不出一如既往的从容。纲吉突然惶恐起来，同时也痛苦地意识到：Reborn和他的立场是一样的。

“总之……”他心虚地笑了笑，“能够赶上真是太好了——”

警卫不知何时已经放慢脚步落在了他们后面，纲吉和Reborn走进最后一个房间，一堵墙外就是刑场。然而就在这时，背后突然传来一道刺耳的落锁的声音。两人双双回头看去，只见警卫早已不知去向，而他们现在被锁在了这个房间里。

“喂！放我们出去！”纲吉当即攥住铁栅栏愤怒地大吼，他的声音空洞地回荡在空无一人的走廊。

Reborn低声咒骂了一句：“看来高层不仅了贿赂法官，还把蒙特克里斯托监狱上上下下的人都买通了。我们被耍了。”

纲吉又转过身扑到另一边的窗口，透过玻璃看到几个男人将白兰压到了断头台上，而刽子手正从琴盒里取出一把明晃晃的斧头。

“不——！求求你们！快开门！”

纲吉突然像一只发疯的兔子一样在房间里上蹿下跳，不住地击打着玻璃窗、晃动着铁栅栏。这个看似简陋的房间里实则安装的都是最高级的防盗、反越狱材质的门窗，以普通人的蛮力根本无法强行突破。纲吉眼睁睁地看着刽子手走向白兰身旁，将一只铁桶移到那颗低垂的头颅下方。

“为什么要这么做！我不会原谅你们的！”纲吉深吸了一口气，从窗前后退两步，抬起右手对准那堵墙凝聚火炎，“X Bur——”

一只手忽然阻止了他的动作。纲吉错愕地看向Reborn，后者冲他轻轻摇了摇头。

“总理在他们身边。在这里使用武力相当于叛国。”

纲吉再次冲到窗前定睛一看，在刑场斜对角驻足观望的若干名彭格列高层长老中间，赫然伫立着意大利的最高领导人。直到这一刻，纲吉终于醒悟过来这是一场多么可耻又可鄙的政治阴谋。Reborn慢慢垂下紧攥着公证文件的手，站在原地摘去了头上的帽子，低头隐忍即将降临的巨大悲痛。而纲吉在怔愣半晌过后，再次发狂般开始敲打玻璃，徒劳地在房间里横冲直撞。

“开门啊！快开门啊！求求你们……”

刽子手将斧子高高举起，银白色的锐利刀刃在阳光下反射出刺眼的冷冷的光。

“不！停下！求你们了，开门啊！”

手起刀落，那一声沉闷而短促的声响淹没在纲吉随之而来的一道长长的、撕心裂肺的哀嚎中。

“不——……”

刑场上，白兰的尸首被匆匆拖走，刽子手在擦拭斧头上的血迹，男人们簇拥着总理朝监狱门口走去。纲吉已是满脸泪水，他绝望地向后瘫倒，沿墙根一点点滑坐下去。

“为什么……”

最终还是没能救他。

「我一定会带你离开这里的。」

泪眼模糊的视线里，他看到白兰慢慢张开嘴唇，用口型对他似是而非地比出一句：

「如果没有遇见你就好了。」

那不是白兰对他抱有的希望。

那不是一句值得缅怀的控诉。

他确实在后悔自己遇见了他。

白兰是真的、真的憎恶着他。

他给了他不可能履行的承诺。

白兰早已先于他看到了结局。

警卫这时终于向他们走来，挂着一脸幸灾乐祸的讪笑，慢条斯理帮他们打开门。

“抱歉，刚才因为公务关系一时半会儿脱不开身。以及，总理先生听说您来了，提出想与您会面并一同庆祝国庆日。那么，沢田先生，您的答复是？”


End file.
